


Ruined Dream

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeris gives up what she has to to save those she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2009.

She didn’t know what was happening, there was no way that she could know what was happening, but somehow, they still heard her. 

The loud cry broke across the sounds of steel on steel. It broke over an attempt to catch up for revenge and answers. It broke over the fire. It broke over similar cries and tears from survivors who were trying to make sense of the hell night had become.

It was a cry of ‘No’ that made everything pause, made everything stop.

It made it all wait with bated breath as the planet hears its last true child. A child who had long ignored it, but perhaps it was time that the child realized what needed to be.

The planet needed _her_ as it did not need them. It did not need these men of war. It did not need a broken Cetra and child of the Calamity at its door. It did need its daughter. It needed the power to fix as guided by one small of thought. 

It left her one choice with its gift of seeing. Be alone, or fix these things. Be _forgotten_ or take this chance. It would still be lonesome, for the planet did not truly understand companions, but she would be able to watch and see and not ache for what might have been because they were ruined.

She had her chance, one chance alone, to take and fix it all.

So she did. Sobbing into her hands as she felt something tear inside her, she willed the planet to take it back, to put her where she needed to be to help her boys, to keep them safe.

And thus it was given. Strings were cut amid the flowers on the dawn of the day they were to reach that town and a pink-clad figure crumpled into her flower bed, heart stopped and eyes closed. 

And she was there to guide him away, to battle the enemy the Planet had not had a way to forge anew. She saved one and in saving him gave the others a chance. Sephiroth was sent away, the others following, trying to rebuild his mind from the tremble, and she watched, unable to touch or help.

She could do nothing but watch as fate took another turn, no better than the first, but just as strange. 

But she was not forgotten. 

And she was not gone.


	2. Echoes

He cracked his eyes open, only really registering pain. Not unexpected, as last he recalled was... What? He was sure his thought should have led to an explosion, but falling? 

He tried to focus, hearing excited words from his side, and at first he thought maybe it was Yuffie, but the hand shape was all wrong. Vincent wouldn’t be making that racket, but if she was behind him, maybe. But no, the tone was all wrong, too low, and he couldn’t think of anyone he knew aside from Reno that might have that kind of reaction. 

Puzzled why Reno would be excited over anything to do with him, he cut his eyes sideways, and was immediately staring into violet. 

He’d only seen eyes that color once, and that man was dead. Well long dead in fact. To say he was shocked was an understatement. “Zack?” 

The black haired man settled a little, running a hand over his cheek, leading him to want to turn into the motion because it felt so _real_. “Hey Spike. You had us all worried. When that bridge snapped, neither me or Seph could really snag you, but you still got off better than the other guy. He died, hell, I was knocked cold for a couple days myself, and Seph had to drag our unconscious backsides down the mountain so we could get some proper medical treatment.”

“Zack...”

“Yeah, I’m Zack.” His tone, already careful and soft, got worried, and he brushed the blond hair out of his eyes. “I’m right here. Seph’s lurking near the door skulking some too. He was worried about ya, believe it or not.”

“Why would... what? If you... Aeris?” He couldn’t help his muddled thoughts, but it _hurt_ to see the pained look cross Zack’s face when he asked that.

“I dunno how you know about her, but, well, Aeris died while we were out of the city. Near as anyone can tell, she got some bad water. It happens, y’know?” His violet eyes were shadowed as he leaned down some, brushing a kiss across his forehead. “But, well, I’d hate to have lost two of you in one swoop. A guy can only take so much at a time, you know? So you just finish getting better so we can get you out of this stinky place.”

”Nibelheim?”

The voice that answered wasn’t Zack’s, and it made him twitch inside to hear it. “Will have to do without SOLDIER aid. They can send others to deal with whatever mess they have to handle. As it stood they sent far too much firepower for such a trifle of a place.”

”Seph figures if they couldn’t even spare an escort that wouldn’t lead us off a cliff, they can just do without. I can’t really _argue_ that what with how they acted when they found out who you were. I mean, I knew you were from there, but I didn’t know they were such assholes.”

”...Mom?”

“Your mother was understandably concerned, and she has visited repeatedly, near constantly in fact. At Zack’s behest I’ve been funding her stay in the city while you remained unconscious.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I mean, you were kinda a broken mess, and she saw you, and didn’t want to have us cart you off without her so she came with. I can see where you get the stubborn from, believe me. She’s a nice lady though.”

Feeling somewhere between elated and confused, he moved a hand to press over the hand on his face before daring to look away from Zack, unable to help the twitch on seeing Sephiroth. But, that was weird too. He remembered the things he’d remembered for years, but he also remembered things he didn’t remember remembering. And _that_ was a headache waiting to happen too. 

The pale haired man stepped back when he noticed the reaction, it was obvious that was why by the way his mouth tightened, and he felt a bewildering mix of regret, chagrin, and satisfaction when he saw that. 

”I’m tired.” 

Zack smiled at him when he finally looked back to him, kissing his cheek. “You can go back on to sleep Spike. We’ll be right here.”

Though he didn’t really believe it, he did close his eyes. He didn’t really have a choice about it after all.

Dreams ended.


End file.
